Feather Dance
by Star's Roaring Blaze
Summary: "He couldn't help but notice how elegant his hair was despite its curliness. They were like feathers, feathers from an angel. The wind shook his hair and Sakyo swore he saw wings." Yaoi, TakanosukexSakyo. Don't like, don't read. Now a Drabble fic!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, I know I have other stories to attend to, but I just had to write this. This pairing needs more love, I tell you!

This has little to no plot to it, and it is a bit rushed, so eh.

Anyhow, disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Don't own MFB.

* * *

Feather Dance

They had been traveling for over a few days, Sakyo and Takanosuke. They hardly ever rested, due to Sakyo's strict training regimen, and they slept for only a few hours.

Not that the Griffen user had anything against this (he liked it actually), but even if this was his passion, he needed a vacation.

So, while walking in a thick wooded forest one day, he said, rather tentatively, "Sakyo, is it okay if we take a break?"

He was nervous. He didn't want to get on Sakyo's bad side. It was scary.

Sakyo turned to him, red eyes meeting blue. "A break?" he echoed, almost incredulously so. The owner of the Jet Black Dragon didn't believe in breaks.

When he saw the pleading look in Takanosuke's eyes however, he sighed. A break wouldn't hurt every once and a while.

"Fine. A break it is then."

Takanosuke cheered happily. "Thanks!"

Sakyo merely grunted in reply. Although he couldn't help but note that bright look when Takanosuke was happy. He looked so joyful, so radiant, so...

Cute.

Sakyo blinked. Since when has he ever thought of him as cute? He was his friend, sure, the closest one he had. He never thought about him closer than that.

But... His red eyes briefly looked at Takanosuke again as the boy sat against a tree. He couldn't help but notice how elegant his hair was, despite its curliness. They were like feathers, feathers from an angel. They wind shook his hair and Sakyo swore he saw wings.

Sakyo was stuck in a trance. Those feathers were moving in an hypnotic dance. He didn't see Takanosuke come over to him in concern of why he was staring at him. But when his hair brushed his hand, he snapped.

He brought him into a fiery kiss, pushing him against the trunk of the tree as held him by the waist. Takanosuke, surprised, initially tried to struggle, but the much stronger redhead held him still in an iron grip. Plus, the kiss was starting to fog his mind. His eyes grew hazy as if they were in a mist and he gave up all resistance.

Takanosuke was now at Sakyo's mercy, a soft moan coming from the younger boy's throat as he wrapped his arms around Sakyo's neck, gently, hesitantly, kissing back. Even at this point, he was nervous of upsetting him. But Sakyo didn't mind nor care as he continued to taste him, giving a low growl in pleasure.

They needed more breaks like this, Sakyo thought. A lot more.

* * *

Um... Read and review? *blushes*

~SRB


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: After some thought and consideration, I decided on making this a Drabble fic. I don't know how long this'll be, but it'll be somewhat lengthy. Some moments will be fluffy and others... Well, romantic. Hope you guys enjoy nonetheless!

Disclaimer: Still don't own MFB or Shogun Steel. Kinda wish I did.

* * *

Lifeguard

Sakyo hated the beach.

Takanosuke had dragged him out here, saying that he needed to practice blading more in sandy terrain. Reluctantly, Sakyo complied.

But he was still against coming here as his usual attire was replaced with red and black swim trunks, his torso toned and a bit muscled due to his near constant training. Unfortunately, the heat kept him from keeping his normal clothing on. Plus, he didn't want any sand on them either.

Another thing to add on to his list on why he didn't like the beach.

Takanosuke however was having the time of his life, the younger boy testing out his Archer Griffen with moderate success and a huge grin on his face. Currently, he was wearing indigo colored swim trunks.

Takanosuke turned to Sakyo, saying, "Well, what are waiting for? Come on, let's practice! You said you would."

Sakyo sighed as he grunted in response. He launched Ronin Dragoon out ("Go, Dragoon!" he shouted), clashing with Griffin head on. The two beys circled, interlocked into heated combat, then circled again. All of this was causing a bit of a sandstorm, grains of sand flying in the air.

"Oh man, this is already getting so exciting!" Takanosuke yelled, a bright shine in his blue eyes. "Give me a lot more! Show me your bey spirit!"

Griffin glowed a dark purple as Takanosuke said, "Special move! Delta Slash!"

The Griffin appeared and it shrieked as it slashed at Dragoon. Sakyo merely smirked.

"You may have gotten stronger, but you're not strong as I am yet!" Sakyo yelled. His eyes sparked like fire. "Break through, Dragoon!"

The dragon appeared from his bey, his lance sending Griffin flying right into the ocean.

"Oh, no! Griffin!" Takanosuke shouted. He dove right into the water, grabbing his bey...

Only to find he wasn't the best of swimmers.

"Sakyo! H-h-help!" he cried out as he floundered helplessly in the water. Takanosuke struggled to keep his head above water.

Sakyo's eyes widened as he saw the blonde's predicament, but he forced himself to remain calm. He dove into the water, luckily knowing how to swim, as he caught the now sinking Takanosuke in his arms.

Emerging from the depths, Sakyo gasped for air, as well as the Griffin user. Sakyo asked, albeit with masked concern, "You okay?"

Takanosuke coughed some more water up before responding, "Yea. I'm alright. Thanks for saving me."

He then proceeded to hug the redhead tightly, causing Sakyo's cheeks to heat up lightly. He grunted in response, but found himself unwittingly hugging back.

Maybe the beach wasn't bad after all.

* * *

A/N: You guys can also suggest ideas for this fic as well! That would be appreciated!

Read and review!

~SRB


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for my lateness guys. No inspiration whatsoever. Also, if people found this lacking in yaoi and more in fluff, than it probably is. :P I may write a lemon about these two, in which case I'll have to bump the rating. But I'm not comfortable writing those, so I may just hint it.

* * *

Halloween

Takanosuke loved Halloween.

It was his favorite holiday of the year, and trick or treating with Sakyo made it even better. He was dressed up as a purple griffin, candy bag in hand, while Sakyo had black and red dragon wings, holding a lance that had a hole near the hilt that held candy.

"Remind me why I'm here with you?" Sakyo asked. He didn't like Halloween as much as the other boy. He found it a much useless holiday. (He secretly did it for the scares.)

"Because I wanted to enjoy it with you!" Takanosuke replied excitedly. "Halloween only comes around once a year, ya know?"

Sakyo blinked, but he gave a grunt in response. The moon glowed eerily off his form, casting an intimidating glow off of his body.

As they went around looking for candy, many kids were frightened by Sakyo's ever present red eyed stare. When older kids tried to scare him, Zyro for instance, he sent them packing with a potent glare, befitting for one of the heir to the dragon emperor's throne.

In one particularly shocking scenario, the duo arrived at Kira's abode (dressed as a scary clown), to which the former DNA blader looked at Sakyo and, with wide eyes, closed the door screaming. Takanosuke could only blink.

Sometime later, they walked back home, and stopped at the bey park to rest at the blonde's request.

"Hey, Sakyo, how much candy do you have?" Takanosuke asked.

The red head looked into his bag. Nothing much actually. He had scared everyone too badly for them to give him candy.

Takanosuke sweatdropped. "Huh. Well, maybe next time. Try not to scare anyone so much. But Zyro's face was priceless! Hahaha!"

Takanosuke laughed heartily, moonlight glistening off his skin and gave him a heavenly glow. Sakyo merely sighed, but he couldn't help smiling a rare smile, not a smirk, but a genuine smile. And soon, he chuckled along with the other boy. Sakyo learned two things that night.

Laughter really was contagious.

And Halloween was sweeter spending time with the one you were most bonded with.

* * *

A/N: Short story is short. But then again, it's a Drabble fic. Hm.

Happy Halloween! *belated*

~Star


End file.
